


Senators and Gladiators

by MiladyDragon



Series: Dragon-Verse Series One [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon-Verse, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyDragon/pseuds/MiladyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes home to find a very pleasant surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senators and Gladiators

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, smutty interlude to brighten the day.

 

_**26 December 2007** _

 

Jack let himself into Ianto's home with the key the dragon had given him, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up on the hall tree by the front door. "Ianto!" he called out, removing his boots and setting them on the mat next to the dragon's own footwear.

There was no answer, and Jack headed into the lounge. Ianto had told him that he'd been heading home about an hour ago, leaving Jack to liaise with UNIT over the recent appearance of the Doctor in London, and the temporary draining of the Thames due to an alien incursion under an old Torchwood London facility. Jack had been bothered that he'd missed the Time Lord once more, but there'd been no guarantee that he'd have made it in time if he'd left, and his team had needed him. He might have once thought about leaving when he could, but that had changed as soon as he'd acknowledged his feelings for a certain dragon.

Jack glanced around, looking for some sign of his dragon lover. Ianto wasn't around, but there was a box on the coffee table, and he made his way over to see what it was.

A note with his name on it was on top of the box, and Jack picked it up. He unfolded the piece of paper, and read:

_Put the contents of this box on, then come upstairs. Ix_

Intrigued, Jack set the note down then lifted the lid of the box. Carefully pulling aside several sheets of tissue paper, Jack felt a smirk grow as he made out just what was inside.

Moving quickly, he stripped his clothes off, then removed what Ianto had left for him. It was a simple leather loincloth, and a Roman _gladius_ in a sheath attached to a battered looking belt.

Jack slipped the loincloth on, excitement building. It fit perfectly, cupping his cock and balls comfortably, and he knew he had Ianto to thank for that; he had an eye for measurements, something he usually blamed on his father. The sword belt buckled on easily, the sheath against his left thigh. It felt a bit odd, but if Ianto wanted him to wear it…well, Jack wasn't going to argue.

He had a feeling he was in for a really good time.

Taking the steps two at a time, Jack practically bounded up the stairs, wondering just what Ianto had in mind. He entered the loft, taking a look around in order to get some sort of clue as to what scenario his lover had set up.

Their usual bed – the pile of pillows and blankets that the dragon favored, and that Jack had grown to enjoy as well – had been cleared up and stacked carefully in the corner, to make room for a low couch, almost like a chaise only with no back. A small table was next to the couch held a tray with fruit, and a tall pitcher with two goblets sat beside it.

But his eyes found his lover, and Jack's mouth went dry at the sight.

Ianto was wearing a toga.

It was white, with a purple stripe along one edge. It completely obscured his body, and yet at the same time it was quite possibly one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen his lover wear. His legs were bare, and he wore sandals with leather ties that looped around his ankles and partly up his calves. Under the toga Jack could see a simple white tunic covering anything that the long cloth did not.

Ianto was looking at Jack with a haughty expression. "So," he drawled, moving forward, his eyes raking up and down Jack's body, "you are the newest gladiator. I understand you're quite…accomplished, in the arena."

Jack immediately stood to attention, already liking where this was going. He remembered Ianto mentioning the toga, and in the ensuing mess with the three travelers from the Rift he hadn't had much time to think about it. He was certainly glad that Ianto had recalled that particular conversation. "I am," he said proudly.

The only hint of approval came from the twinkle in Ianto's eyes; otherwise, he remained completely in character. "We'll see how well you…perform." He walked around Jack, examining him minutely. A hand ghosted across his shoulders, and Jack shivered slightly, his cock taking an interest in events.

"I am Draco Brennius Iohannes," Ianto went on, his voice dropping sensuously. He circled all the way around, coming to stand in front of Jack once more. "You are mine for the evening, to do with as I see fit."

Jack nodded, processing the name that Ianto had given him. 'Draco' was Latin for 'dragon', that much he knew, but the Roman period wasn't something he was all that familiar with. 'Iohannes' was just enough like 'Ianto' that he guessed that was the name he'd gone by back then…no, it was the name he'd been born with. Ianto had just given Jack his birth name.

It was only fair that Jack do the same. He'd been meaning to, and now seemed like the perfect time. "I am Jamys Franklinson of Boeshane," he returned, standing a bit straighter as he introduced himself by the name he hadn't gone by since the Time Agency had recruited him.

Ianto looked confused, and Jack could see the moment that he understood what Jack had given him. The smile he received almost took them out of their game, but the dragon quickly regained control. "Jamys," he said, seeming to roll the name across his tongue as if he were savoring a fine cup of coffee. 'I see. I have heard of this Boeshane; perhaps you may live up to my expectations after all."

Ianto turned toward the table with the food and drink on it. He proceeded to pour what looked like red wine from the pitcher into both goblets; once he was done, he reached over toward the fruit plate and plucked up a grape. Very slowly, he lifted the fruit to his lips, and proceeded to give Jack a show as he placed the grape onto his tongue.

Damn…Ianto could make eating food sexy…

The dragon picked up both goblets, walking back over and handing one to Jack. He took a sip, following Ianto's example. It was a very fine red; Jack might not drink all that much, but that didn't mean he didn't have a decent palette for such things. He licked his lips slowly, paying Ianto back for the gesture with the grape. He had the pleasure of seeing Ianto's eyes darken a bit, and Jack did it once more, for good measure.

With a smoldering look, Ianto turned and sauntered toward the chaise. Setting his cup back down on the table, he settling onto the cushions, leaning on his left elbow, the toga shifting just enough to reveal a long expanse of leg. Jack couldn't help it; his mouth went dry and he barely resisted the urge to join his lover and run his tongue up that muscular thigh.

Instead, he took a gulp of his wine, not really tasting it any longer as he stared straight into Ianto's lust darkened eyes, knowing his looked the same.

"Come here," Ianto ordered, and Jack obeyed. He moved with alacrity, also setting his goblet down, and stood in front of his waiting lover.

Ianto looked up at him, a smirk on his face. With one hand, he reached up and began to slip the leather tongue of the sword belt through its buckle. It took a bit longer than usual, but eventually Ianto had it slipping free, and the belt fell to the floor with a rather loud thunk.

Jack knew that Ianto couldn't help but see how aroused he was becoming; he was practically face-first in his groin. But, instead of doing anything about it, Ianto simply smiled and said, "Feed me."

The growl that escaped was purely involuntary, as Jack leaned forward and plucked another grape from the plate. He held it up to Ianto's lips; with an erotic flick of his tongue, the dragon captured the grape and brought it into his mouth, but not without a light swipe across Jack's fingers as he pulled back. "Another."

This time, Jack chose a slice of orange. Ianto pursed his lips around it, and sucked it out of Jack's grasp, hollowing his cheeks and glancing upward, teasing Jack with his gaze.

Jack was practically panting as he collected another piece of fruit. He wasn't even aware of what he'd grabbed, because suddenly he felt deft fingers at the leather thong tying the loincloth around his waist. He almost fell over as he pulled back from the table, fruit in hand, and it was only Ianto's lips accepting the piece that pulled him back from the sensation of the knot being teased apart. He wanted to tell his lover to hurry, since the loincloth had stopped being comfortable about a couple of minutes ago.

The loincloth fell in soft folds around Jack's bare feet. He was glad to have it gone.

"Wine," Ianto ordered, leaning back slightly. Jack hastened to obey, grabbing one of the goblets – he didn't know, or care, which one – and held it up for his lover to drink. Ianto did so, his eyes watching Jack over the rim of the cup, and Jack noticed that they'd gained their dragon aspect.

Ianto pulled away when he'd had his fill, and Jack barely had time to react before his lover's lips were sliding around his erection.

The combination of cool wine and hot mouth just about knocked Jack to his knees. He was barely aware of the goblet clattering to the hardwood floor, as Ianto swirled his tongue around the length of Jack's shaft. He flailed out, and his hand managed to catch the chaise's single arm, and that kept him from going to the floor in a puddle of captain goo.

Ianto's arm went around him, holding him in place as the dragon worked at Jack's rock-hard penis. He moaned wantonly, trying to thrust into Ianto's mouth, but he was kept from doing so by the hand at his back.

The fire of orgasm pooled in Jack's belly, and he threw his head back as it threatened to overwhelm him. As if sensing he was that close, Ianto pulled away, and Jack whimpered at the loss of sensation.

He looked back at Ianto; the dragon was flushed, but there was a seductive smile gracing those talented lips. "I want you to ride me," he said, his voice husky with desire.

Jack nodded, and Ianto rose off the lounge, standing in front of Jack. He raised his hand, and slowly began to unwind the long piece of cloth, making it even more erotic than a striptease. Jack's fingers itched to reach over and yank the thing off, but he kept still, until Ianto stood in just the short tunic that he'd worn underneath. At that point, Jack couldn't wait, and he grasped the hem of the linen garment and practically yanked it over the dragon's head. He drank in the sight of the naked human body of his lover, running his hands through the soft chest hair, then pulling him into a kiss, tasting the fruit and wine with his questing tongue.

After a while Ianto pulled away, lying back on the chaise, and Jack straddled his hips, rubbing their erections together. Their mouths met once more in a messy kiss, Ianto grasping Jack's arse with one hand, pulling him even closer.

Jack was losing himself in Ianto, and in the back of his mind he realized that this was always going to happen, no matter how long they were together. There was something about him, something intangible, that Jack simply craved. He broke the kiss, sliding his lips down cheek to neck to collarbone, feeling the warmer-than-human skin against his questing mouth, tasting _Ianto_ under his tongue. The strong heart beat under his caress, and Ianto arced against him, urging Jack on.

He broke from worshipping his lover's body long enough to ask for lube.

"On the table," was the gasped reply.

Jack stretched his hand up, and knocked against the pitcher and plate before he found the small tube that Ianto had secreted there. He pulled back once again straddling Ianto's thighs, staring down at the mussed and flushed features of his lover. Ianto was staring back up at him, and the expression in those slitted eyes made Jack's heart soar.

He slid backward a bit farther, flipping open the tube and coating his fingers liberally. Then, his eyes still firmly on his dragon's Jack slipped his hand between his legs, and pressed the slick digits within himself.

Jack moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he moved his fingers in and out, stretching himself. A hand rested on his thigh, holding him in place as he pleasured and prepared himself. He let his fingers work himself, imagining they were Ianto's, Ianto surrounding him and in him and before he was aware of doing anything he'd removed his fingers, used more lube to ready Ianto's hard shaft, and then he'd slid himself into place.

Ianto groaned in what sounded like a mixture of Welsh and Latin, and Jack looked down at him once more. His lover's hands – strong, capable hands – slid into place on his hips, and Jack began to move.

This connection between them…it was incredible. Jack let himself fly free, lifting himself then pressing back down onto Ianto's cock, as the dragon met him thrust for thrust, the sensations spiraling higher and higher, and Jack couldn't remember ever feeling so complete, so bonded to one person like this before. Time seemed to stop as they moved in synchronicity with one another, their mutual pleasure spiraling higher and higher.

And then he felt one of Ianto's long-fingered hands on his own cock, sliding and stroking and touching him in ways Jack had never been touched before. He shuddered and shook, and finally his orgasm roared over him like a Boeshane tidal wave, Ianto following him not even a heartbeat later.

Jack collapsed onto his lover bonelessly, his breathing hitching and sharp to his ears. He could feel Ianto's now-soft cock sliding from within him, and he wished he could regain the connection their bodies had just shared.

"Gods and Goddesses," Ianto whispered, his own harsh breathing ruffling Jack's sweat dampened hair. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Jack couldn't help but giggle a little. "I have a fairly good idea, yes." He turned onto side, propping himself up on a shaky elbow, staring down into his lover's face. Ianto's eyes had returned to human, and they were smiling softly despite the smirk that graced those very kissable lips.

Ianto pulled him down to into a soft intimate kiss, their tongues tangling languorously around each other. They finished quickly, still being somewhat out of breath. "Your ego hasn't been humbled yet," he teased.

"What can I say?" Jack answered playfully. "I've even managed to tame the savage beast!"

"I'll show you tame…as soon as I get my heart back under control."

Jack looked at him fondly. "Speaking of beasts…one of these days I'd like to touch you…when you're in dragon form." It was a dream of his, that Ianto would let him become that intimate with both Ianto's human and dragon forms.

Ianto's eyes widened. "Do you mean that?" He sounded so tentative, so unsure, that it touched Jack's heart.

"I do, yes. I know this form," he motioned to the very human body next to him, "but I'd also like to know the dragon as well." He hoped he hadn't asked too much, that Ianto would agree.

Those blue eyes were regarding him closely. He must have seen something in Jack, because he nodded. "All right, if you want."

It was Jack's turn to kiss him. It was almost chaste, but it was sweet for all of that.

"Oh," he said, once they were done, "you were hot in that toga. Please say you'll wear it again sometime."

"Actually," Ianto said slyly, "I was hoping you'd wear it for me next time."

Jack grinned. "As long as you wear the loincloth."

Ianto huffed out a laugh. "All right, I will. Now, we should get some rest."

"Let's get the room cleared first, then we can get the pillows laid out and you can change. You know you don't rest well in human form. Besides," Jack suddenly felt shy, "I love lying next to you when you're a dragon."

"Then we should get to it before I doze off. You know how to give me a workout, Jamys."

Jack smiled softly at Ianto's use of his real name. "You do the same, Iohannes."

Ianto shook his head. "No, I'll only be Ianto with you. It's the name you know me by."

"Okay. But you can call me by my real name, if you want. I only ask that you don't tell anyone else; it's my gift to you."

"Agreed. Now, let's get this place straightened out. No rest for the wicked."

"So that's the real reason I don't sleep much!"

Ianto rolled his eyes, sitting up and forcibly pushing Jack off the chaise. Jack hit the floor, laughing. He scrambled to his feet, in order to get things done quickly.

Then they could curl up together, and rest the remainder of the night.

* * *


End file.
